


Time to Float, Dean (working title)

by michiefen



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michiefen/pseuds/michiefen
Summary: This takes place between season 5 episodes 8 and 9Sam and Dean wake up in Derry 1989, and after realizing it's not a trick via Gabriel, they see if there's a case. They find out about the missing children in the town. Obviously there's something going on worth checking out.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 2





	Time to Float, Dean (working title)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited on 3/7/21

Sam and Dean Winchester woke up in their dingy hotel room, except it wasn’t the one they fell asleep in… They sat up and looked at each other in confusion, “What the hell, is this Gabriel still?” Dean wondered, raising an eyebrow. The boys got up and looked outside their room window.  
“This doesn't look like Wellington Ohio… We better look around and see if there's a case here,” Sam said.  
They got up and ready to investigate their new surroundings. Dean let out a sigh of relief when he saw his beloved Impala parked out front, “At least Baby is safe, thank God.” With a turn of the key, Baby’s engine roared to life; Dean smiled and patted the steering wheel lovingly. Sam checked his phone, and saw that there was no service.  
“Hey, my phone’s crapped out. Lemme see yours,” Dean fished his phone out of his pocket and tossed it to Sam, “Weird, no service on yours either. Do you think we time traveled again?”  
Dean shrugged, “If it is Gabriel, who the fuck knows? Either way, we’re here and it doesn’t look like we’re going anywhere so we might as well snoop around a bit.” Right when he finished the sentence, a missing poster flew into the windshield with a loud PLAT. It read: MISSING: GEORGIE DENBROUGH; last seen in a yellow raincoat and galoshes. Missing since October 1988.  
Pulling up to the nearest newspaper dispenser, Sam hopped out and grabbed the top paper, checking the date. “JUNE 1989.” Sam got back in the Impala, handing the paper to Dean, “Dude, we’re back in ‘89.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Yeah, 1989. Drop me at the library and I’ll see if there’s a case.”  
“Sounds good, I’ll look into this missing kid. Also, where the hell is Cas-" Cas appeared in the back seat, "ah, hey Cas. You got any idea what the fuck is going on here?"  
In his usual monotone voice, Cas said, "I'm not sure. This isn't the work of the Angels. There must be something else that pulled you here."  
"Great, another mystery to solve. Cas, you come with me. Sam's gonna hit the books, meet back at the room later?”  
“Yup, let’s do this," Sam nodded.  
Dean dropped Sam off at the town library, and went back to the hotel to change into his FBI suit. Then, he and Cas headed to the police station. The sheriff looked shocked to see them, “Hello there fellas, what can I do for ya?”  
Flashing his badge, Dean replied, “FBI, agent Manson. Here to investigate the missing kids in town. Who disappeared last?”  
The sheriff looked at his feet, taking his hat off, “That would be little Betty Ripsom. The parents are still hopeful. Back in October we lost a young boy by the name George Denborough, last seen by the old lady on Jackson St. Popular theory is that he fell in the sewer drain and got swept away by the rain, everything was flooded that day.”  
“Interesting, can I have that lady’s address please? I’d like to ask her a few questions,” Dean flashed a smile, “thank you so much for the cooperation.”  
The sheriff scribbled an address on a slip of paper and handed it to Dean along with a map of the town, “Here you go, don’t know how much help the old gal will be though. Good luck.”  
Dean sped over to Jackson St, Cas navigating using the map the sheriff gave them. Dean parked out front of the lady’s house and the duo walked up to the front door, Dean knocking gently. When she opened the door, Dean saw the sweetest old lady he’d ever seen. She was like the grandma he’d always dreamed of, “Hello there dear, what brings you here?”  
“FBI, Agent Manson ma’am, just need to ask you some questions. Mind if I come in?” Dean introduced himself, turning up the charm.  
The lady smiled and opened the door, a cat rushing out, “Oh darn it, you get back in here! Agent, make yourself at home. Can I offer you some coffee?”  
“Oh yes please, thank you much ma’am.” Dean entered and found a spot in the living room, Cas close behind. Cas shook his head to decline the coffee. Dean grinned to himself, looking around at the very stereotypical decor. Doilies, pink wallpaper, the smell of vanilla in the air, and the faint stench of kitty litter. He shifted, the plastic cover letting out a high pitched whine under him.  
The lady returned with two small mugs of coffee, handing one to Dean, “Now, what questions do you have for me, Agents?”  
“Well, I know it’s been a little while, but what can you tell me about the little boy that went missing? We’re in town investigating the missing kids.”  
She set her coffee down on the table, “Oh, I’m afraid I won’t be much help. I was out on the porch, watering my plants, and I saw him playing with a cute little paper boat. I turned my back on him for only a moment, I heard a scream, and when I turned back around he was just gone!” She said, raising her hands and shrugging. “He must have fallen in the storm drain, poor thing.”  
Dean raised an eyebrow, “How strange. Can you show me where this storm drain is?”  
“Certainly,” she said, getting up from her chair and leading the boys out to the porch, “it’s right over there,” she pointed out the right side of the porch.  
“Thank you kindly, ma’am. You have a nice day now.” Dean and Cas left the house and approached the storm drain, EMF at the ready. Curiously, nothing happened. “Must not be a ghost, maybe a shifter?” Dean muttered, “But what kind of shifter takes kids?”  
"I don't know Dean, but I can feel evil radiating from down there. Almost as evil as Luc-"  
"Can it, Cas. The apocalypse is waiting for us back in 2009, we're here to help the kids," Dean grunted, walking back to the car.  
Cas deadpanned, “We need to talk about this, Dean. We don’t even know why we’re here.”  
“Don’t know, don’t care, I’m gonna help these kids.”  
“Dean, please,” Cas insisted, “do you even know if we’re meant to stop whatever’s going on here? Changing the outcome could bring disastrous results…”  
Without replying, Dean drove back to the hotel, hoping Sam would be there with some good intel. On the way, he grabbed a burger from the local joint, asking around about the missing kids; Cas waited in the car.  
One thing Dean appreciated about his work was that every town had a run down burger joint, and this town was no exception. However, when he asked the folks at the counter if they knew anything about the missing kids, they just shrugged it off with an “I don’t know” or a “No comment.”  
“Great, town full of missing kids and nobody gives a rats ass,” Dean grumbled, taking his food back to chow down.  
As soon as Dean and Cas walked in the door, Sam greeted them with, “So get this. Derry has hundreds of missing kids, dating back to the creation of the town. And guess what? The founders who signed the town charter died that same year. Something seriously dark is going on here.”  
Dean snorted, “Great, town of death. Do we know what killed them?”  
“No clue, we gotta do some more snooping.” Sam shrugged.  
“Well, the adults ‘round here don’t give two shits about the missing kids, so maybe we start by interviewing the other kids? Where’s the local high school at?”  
“Not sure,” Sam shrugged, “but in a small town like this it shouldn’t be hard to find, right?”  
“Alright, we got a plan. Suit up,” Dean announced as he finished his greasy burger goodness. He clapped Sam on the shoulder and left to go start the car. Sam sighed and got changed before joining Dean and Cas, heading to the high school.  
Pulling into the school parking lot, the boys made a beeline for the admin office. They flashed their badges and nobody asked any questions, only pointed them to the principal. Once he saw their badges, he looked ready to piss himself, “What can I do ya for, Agents?”  
“Hi, uh, we just need to interview your students,” Sam said, “we’re investigating the missing kids around town. Is there an empty classroom we can use?”  
The principal scrambled to his feet, “Absolutely! I’ll walk you over. Should I make an announcement that you’re here?”  
“That won’t be necessary, but if we could get your student files that would be great.” Dean smiled.  
Wordlessly, the principal walked them to an empty classroom on the other side of the school, “Alright fellas, I’ll have my secretary bring the files over. If you need anything else feel free to ask,” he said, rushing out of the room.  
“Someone’s a little suspicious,” Dean joked, “so, where do we start?”  
“Well, Georgie had an older brother. We should find him first.”  
"What should I do, Dean?" Cas asked.  
"Uh, how about you go around town and see if you can sense any more evil around," Dean replied, "Sam and I are gonna talk to the kids."  
Cas disappeared with a whoosh. Just then, the bell rang for lunch. Sam and Dean walked out to the lunch area and asked around until they ran into an asshole kid.  
“What do you pigs want, huh?” He sneered. Dean rolled his eyes at the mullet and shirt with the sleeves cut off. What a little dickhead he thought.  
Dean cocked an eyebrow, “Ohh, tough guy huh?” He flashed his badge, “FBI, come with us. We’ve got some questions for you.” Dean smirked and dragged the kid to their makeshift office.  
“Hey! Don’t fucking touch me you fag! You gonna try to rape me? Huh?” He yelled and yelled, but nobody so much as turned their head to look.  
“What’s your name, punk ass?” Dean demanded, grabbing his shirt and shoving him against a wall.  
Before the kid could respond, the principal called out from the end of the hallway, “Bowers! What the fuck did you do now?”  
“We just need to ask him some questions,” Sam replied.  
“Well, you’ll need to go through his father first. He’s the Sheriff.” The principal grabbed Bowers and led him down the hall. Bowers’ face went from cocky to terrified, “Just you wait til I call your daddy-”  
Sam and Dean shared a look, “Shoulda seen that coming, the bully is the sheriff’s son,” Sam scoffed. “You think he has anything to do with the disappearances?”  
“Mmmm, I don’t think he has the brains for it, but we shouldn’t take him off the suspect list just yet either.”  
The bell rang again, signaling the end of lunch. Sam went back to the “office” and Dean paid a visit to a few classrooms. Now that he had the student files, Sam went through and made a suspect pile, and a people-to-interview pile. Everyone else was set to the side. Among the suspects were Henry Bowers, the asshole kid they ran into, Patrick Hoffstader, Victor Criss, and Belch Huggins, well known as the town bullies. Their rap sheets were longer than Sam and Dean’s arrest records; with charges ranging from vandalism to straight up assault.  
Dean came back with a ragtag group of kids in tow. “Sam, meet Bill, Stan, Richie, and Eddie. Bill over here is Georgie's older brother and says he has some helpful information for us. Kids, this is my brother Sam.”  
“It’s n-n-nice to meet you,” Bill said, “thank you for l-l-l-looking for the missing kids.”  
“Yeah, no problem,” Sam cleared his throat, “so what was it you wanted to tell us?”  
Bill fidgeted with his hands and stared at his feet, “Well my brother Georgie went missing, and I’m s-s-s-sure he’s still alive. I just want to find him… I’ve b-b-b-been studying the sewers and there’s one last place I haven’t l-l-looked. The barrens- it’s the only place Georgie could’ve ended up if he was swept away by the storm drain. Since it’s the last day of school, we were gonna go look for G-G-Georgie there.”  
“Betty Ripsom went missing too!” Eddie added, “And a whole bunch of other kids, it’s insane! No wonder my mommy never lets me go anywhere…”  
Richie interjected, “No, your mommy doesn’t let you go anywhere because she needs someone to rub her disgusting feet!” Stan rolled his eyes.  
Dean stifled a chuckle, “Well thank you boys, you’ve been a lot of help. Bill, can you write down your address in case we have more questions about your brother?”  
“S-s-sure,” Bill jotted his address down and then he and the other boys left for class.  
“We gotta get a map of the sewer system, and figure out just how many kids are ‘missing,’” Dean stated, making air quotes with his fingers.  
“Alright, I’ll hit the books and see what I can dig up. You go see what’s down at the Barrens, make sure those kids don’t get themselves hurt.”  
Dean mockingly saluted Sam and left, Sam heard the rumble of the Impala as Dean drove away. Sam walked to the library, a large building with high ceilings and little to no airflow. As he walked over to the information desk, he noticed a kid sitting by himself, reading. A librarian walked over and dropped a book in front of him, commenting on his lack of friends. Sam took a seat next to him.  
“Hey there, I’m Sam. What’s your name?”  
The kid looked up, surprised, “Ben… Ben Hanson.”  
Sam Smiled warmly, “Nice to meet you Ben. What are you reading?”  
“Oh, I’m just looking into the history of Derry. I’m new around here and, well, this is the only place I don’t have to worry about Bowers…”  
“Yeah, ran into him earlier. What a dick. My brother wants to kick his ass already,” Sam laughed.  
Ben grinned, “I’d like to see that. I'm new around here, so I've got a huge target on my back. Anyways, I've been researching the history of Derry and apparently people here die six times the national average, especially kids. I have all my research back at my house." Been checked his wrist watch, "I gotta go though, gotta get home…”  
“Oh yeah totally, get home safe, Ben. If you need anything, Here’s the hotel my brother and I are staying at. We’re here to help,” Sam said, giving Ben the address to the hotel.  
“Thanks, I’ll call.” Ben got up, checked his books out, and headed for home. Unfortunately, he was stopped by Bowers, whose goons grabbed him and took him to the covered bridge.  
“... I’ll carve my name into this cottage cheese!” Bowers screeched, taking out his knife. He got the H carved when Ben took a deep breath and kicked Bowers as hard as he could, sending himself over the railing and down to the barrens. He didn’t stop running until he tripped and fell right in front of the sewer entrance the other boys were standing in.  
“What the fuck happened to you?” Richie asked Ben.  
Still catching his breath, Ben only barely managed to say, “Bowers,” in between gasps. The others immediately understood, and helped him get to a pharmacy to patch him up.  
As he marched through the forest next to the stream, Dean heard a rustle a few yards away and ducked behind a large tree. He saw the tall scrawny bully go into the sewer, clearly looking for a kid to torment. Pulling out his gun, Dean followed the kid at a safe distance. The little punk was armed with a lighter and hairspray, How original.  
Hoffstader taunted, “I hear ya, tits…” He let off a fireball, continuing into the sewer. Dean heard the faint sound of children whispering, so he walked away from the punk to investigate. He shined his flashlight into the water and saw dead, decomposed children's bodies; it took all of his willpower not to vomit on the spot.  
A piercing shriek broke the quiet dripping sounds, and Dean rushed to check it out. The bully kid was nowhere to be found, and his lighter was abandoned on the sewer floor. “Pfft, good riddance,” Dean rolled his eyes and tossed the lighter back into the greywater. With a final disapproving sniff, Dean left for the hotel room to meet back up with Sam.  
Meanwhile, Sam was walking through town when a young black kid ran into him on his bike. “I’m so sorry sir are you okay?” he asked frantically.  
“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine. What’s your name?”  
“Mike.”  
“I was interviewing the kids at the local high school but didn’t see you anywhere…?”  
Mike flushed and looked away, “I’m uh, homeschooled.”  
“Oh, okay. Well I’m investigating some missing kids around town, you know anything about that?” Sam asked.  
“Not really. I’d bet that Bowers has something to do with it though. He is a seriously twisted guy.” As he finished talking, a blue firebird drove past, making Mike flinch away. “My grandfather says this town is cursed, that all the bad things happening here are all caused by one… thing.”  
This caught Sam’s attention, “Cursed? Do you have any idea what cursed this place? Or who?”  
Mike shook his head, “No, my grandfather wouldn’t tell me everything. I think he got it from the Natives that live just outside of town though.”  
“Thank you!” said Sam, “Look, if anyone else gives you trouble, just come to me and my brother Dean. We’re just at the hotel by the town hall. We’re here to help okay? We’re gonna stop whatever is doing this.”  
Mike nodded and rode away on his bike.  
Sam and Dean met back up at their hotel room to debrief. “Yeah I looked all around the Barrens, and there’s just a creek that all the sewers drain out to. That Bill kid probably knows more about it, we should talk to him before we go in there.”  
“Solid. At the library I found out that the mortality rate in this town is insane. Like, six times the national average. Kids are even more likely to die or ‘go missing.’ I met this kid who’s been researching the history of Derry so he can probably give us all kinds of useful intel. Also ran into this homeschooled kid, he said that according to his grandfather, the town’s cursed. Someone, or something, is feeding on this town. Has been for generations… There’s definitely our kind of case here.”  
Dean clapped and rubbed his hands together, “Alright, wanna go poke around the sewers tomorrow?”  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
Cas appeared next to the boys, "This town reeks with evil. Something has been feeding off this town for a long time. It's definitely not human or a Demon. We need to put a stop to this so you two can get back and put a stop to Lucif-”  
“Stop, Cas, I already told you to drop it. We all heard Gabriel’s speech, okay?” Dean whined. Cas only sighed and disappeared.  
The boys got ready for bed and called it a night. When they woke the next morning, they threw on jeans and flannels and headed for the barrens, a large foresty patch lush with trees and other flora and fauna. While they did that, Cas went to ask the Angels about the evil. The boys followed the stream until they heard someone scream “Rock war!” in the distance. With a shared glance, Sam and Dean booked it in the direction of the voice.  
The voice belonged to Richie, who was hurling rocks at Bowers and his goons alongside Beverly, Stan, Eddie, Bill, and Mike.  
“Woah woah woah, calm down here,” Dean shouted over the commotion. Everyone stopped and looked at him, “Okay, look. Someone could really get hurt here and we don't want that, right boys?” Dean looked straight at Bowers, flashing his glock.  
Bowers gulped, “C’mon guys let's bounce. I don’t wanna hang around these fairies anyways.” And with that they ran away.  
“You kids alright?” Sam asked, looking over at the group.  
The kids all nodded. Richie, ever the loud one, said, “Oh come on, we could’ve handled that mullet-wearing asshole…”  
“I bet you could’ve, kid,” Dean smiled, “Now c’mon, let’s get you out of here.”  
“Hey homeschool,” Richie blurted, “welcome to the Loser’s club.”

Back at the boys hotel room, Dean asked, “So what were you kids doing there in the first place?”  
“Well, we were talking about the stuff we’ve all been seeing lately when we saw Mike’s bike next to Bowers’ car, so we went to help him. What were you guys doing there?” Bev asked, quirking an eyebrow and lighting a cigarette.  
“We were looking around to see if we could find any evidence that might help us find the missing kids,” Sam explained, “what exactly have you guys been seeing?”  
The Losers all looked at each other, then Stan said, “You wouldn’t believe us…”  
“Try us.” The boys said sim simultaneously.  
Ben began, “I saw a headless kid in the library-”  
Then Bev, “I saw a monster in my sink-”  
Eddie, “I saw a leper, a walking infection-" he shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.  
Stan, “I saw this scary lady from the painting in my synagogue-”  
Mike, “I saw my parents when they were being burnt alive-”  
And finally Bill, “I s-saw G-G-Georgie.”  
“Can only virgins see this shit? Is that why I’m not seeing any of this shit?” Richie spoke up, “Seriously, what gives? You all saw different shit.”  
“Maybe It knows what we’re most afraid of and takes on that form?” Mike suggested.  
“What are you afraid of, Richie?” Stan asked.  
Richie gulped, “Clowns.”  
Sam crossed his arms, “Same here. Hate clowns.”  
“Hah, I got nothin’ to worry about then. Nothin’ scares me, ”Dean gloated and grinned. Sam rolled his eyes.  
Bill ran to the door, “I’ll be right back, I’m gonna grab something from my house.”  
Less than half an hour later, Bill came back with a map, a projector, and markers. “Okay, so this is the map of Derry’s sewers,” he taped the map to the wall, then set up the projector and turned it on, “and this is the map of Derry.” He began circling points on the projector map with a felt marker, “This was where Georgie was taken, this is where the black spot happened, and there’s the ironworks. Everywhere It happens, it’s connected to the sewers. And the sewers all connect to the well house on Neibolt. That’s gotta be where It lives. We need to kill It before It gets us.”  
“Stop talking about this shit!” Eddie yelled, ripping the map off the wall, “We’re kids, we shouldn’t be worrying about this shit! We’re gonna end us just like Georgie! Oh fuck I’m gonna have a fucking asthma attack...” The projector clicked to the next slide. “Who the fuck did that?” Eddie asked, voice cracking. Everyone just looked at each other. The projector continued skipping slides until it moved like a silent film. It was pictures of Bill’s family before Georgie disappeared, and it slowly panned to Bill’s mom, who was transformed into It. The kids screamed and Mike knocked the projector over trying to turn it off. It landed on the floor, still pointing at the wall. It clicked through the slides slowly, until It disappeared. Suddenly It reappeared, in 3D, and attacked. It reached for the children who all screamed bloody murder, and backed up against the wall.  
The Winchesters immediately began shooting It, each of them unloading the whole clip, and It disappeared once light was let into the room. “What the fuck was that?” Dean asked.  
“That was It. I’ve seen that clown before, when I saw Georgie,” Bill whispered, "P-P-P… FUCK, Pennywise."  
“Fuck, It knows where we live! It knows where to find us!” Eddie screeched, “Oh God we’re gonna die.” Eddie took a few puffs of his inhaler, “You motherfuckers are gonna be the death of me.”  
“Shut up, we’re not gonna die,” Bill shushed, “we need to go to It. Kill It before It kills us.”  
Sam stood up, “Woah woah, you kids don’t need to be killing anything. Dean and I can take care of this. You guys need to go home.”  
The Losers shared a look, then looked at the Winchesters and nodded before running out the door.  
“Well, they’re not gonna listen to us are they?” Sam wondered aloud sarcastically.  
“No way in hell. Let’s get to that house before those kids kill themselves.”  
Starting up the impala, Dean and Sam headed to the house on Neibolt street. It was a dark, decrepit shack of a house. The kids' bikes were all tossed on the ground outside the front door, so the boys went in. The place looked like it had been abandoned a century ago, there were cobwebs and all kinds of dust everywhere. The atmosphere felt… cursed.  
“Let’s split up, we need to make sure the kids are safe,” Dean said, “I’ll go upstairs.”  
Sam nodded and they went their separate ways. Dean cautiously went up the creaky stairs, silently praying that they wouldn’t give out underneath him. He heard a door slam and a scream, and he ran towards it, banging on the door, “Hey! It’s Dean, are you alright in there?”  
“No, I'm not alright, asshole!” Richie shrieked, “I’m surrounded by clowns and I saw a missing poster with my name on it! I don't want to fucking go missing!”  
Dean kicked the door down with a loud crash. Inside was a terrified Richie being attacked by Pennywise; Dean drew his gun and shot It right between the eyes. It fled and Dean got Richie out of there.  
Bill ran up to them, “Richie you’re okay! We’ve gotta find the others. Eddie got separated and I can't find him!"  
“C’mon, stay close to me,” Dean ordered, Bill and Richie nodded.  
Downstairs, Sam heard a loud crash. He ran towards the kitchen to find Eddie, who’d fallen from the second floor and broke the table. Eddie also broke his arm.  
Sam sighed, “Okay Eddie, I need to set your arm. Take a breath, then on the count of three okay?” Eddie nodded, crying. “Okay, one, two,” Sam quickly pulled and set the bone. Eddie screamed, and Sam found a relatively stiff board and wrapped a towel around it.  
The fridge door creaked open, with a contorted Pennywise inside. It slowly emerged, but before It could attack, Sam unloaded six rounds into the fridge. Then Bev ran in and stabbed It with an iron poker, and It flailed its clawed arms out, cutting Ben’s abdomen. The kids all screamed, Sam and Dean unloaded the rest of their bullets into It until It disappeared once more. The boys just barely managed to get everyone out.  
The Losers met back up at the boys hotel room. Sam patched up Ben, and wrapped Eddie's arm, "Alright Eddie, you still need to see a doctor but you'll be okay." Sam gave Eddie some pain meds, dressed Ben’s wound, then glanced at everyone's terrified faces, "It's gonna be okay guys. Dean and I are gonna gank that mother and make sure It never hurts this town again, alright?" Sam looked at Dean, "We're gonna need Cas-" Cas appeared with a whoosh, the kids all screamed again. "Hey hey, it's alright," Sam reassured them. "This is Cas. He's gonna protect you guys while we go kill this thing."


End file.
